


i hope you like the stars i stole for you

by sorexx



Series: living like a king [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, F/M, M/M, Please read, Pranks, also i have hives goodnight, but like. later, double agent mc, gender neutral reader, i have school tomorrow and im up late for U!, i mean I GUESS lmfao, intended lowercase, like he really did that!, mc is a TRAITOR, mc is a shitstarter, platonic 707/mc, saeran is a shithead, saeran is so fucking funny, saeyoung is a shithead, same universe as my first saeran fic, smh, there is a chainsaw in this fic, they are best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorexx/pseuds/sorexx
Summary: seven & mc vs. an unknowing saeran.then you feel bad. so there's an additionalsaeran & mc vs. an unknowing seven.(or, you and seven attack saeran, then he forces you into revenge)





	i hope you like the stars i stole for you

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED A SERIES FOR THESE FOOLS BC IM IN LOVE WITH THE IDEA OF SAEYOUNG/MC/SAERAN (but platonic saeyoung/mc bc mc/saeran is end. game.) 
> 
> also i'm playing ray's route holy crap im on day 5 ba da da da da im lovin it 
> 
> post seven's route & secret ending

saeran is usually never gone for this long. he left hours ago, and still isn't back. you don't even know where he went. not that it matters, to be honest. the only thing that is borderline irritating about him being gone is the fact that you've been waiting in anticipation for him to come back. not because you want to see him - of course you do, he's kind of your boyfriend - but because you want him to see what you've done. 

well, you  _and_ saeyoung. 

though, to be honest, it was mostly saeyoung. he pitched the idea last week while saeran was in the shower. you were sitting on the couch, watching some drama that was on tv (it wasn't very good, but you didn't know where the remote was, and you were too lazy to get up and look for it). saeyoung threw himself over the back of the couch and stretched himself out across it, head in your lap. you'd looked down, faintly amused. 

"hello, saeyoung."

saeyoung grinned. "hi~" he singsonged, wiggling his fingers. "so. i have an idea that i think you will  _love._ " 

you leaned back into the couch, smirking. "oh? do tell." it was going to be a prank. you  _knew_ it. he had that familiar shit-eating grin on his face, the one you saw for the first time when he suggested you two pull your first prank together. 

it was so long ago. despite that, you remember  _every single detail._ it was the best thing you've ever done. your legacy. if pranks were children, it would be your favorite kid - the one with a good attitude, good grades, an efficiency for housework. the perfect child. except, like, it's a  _prank,_ so it isn't all that. it's the spawn of you and saeyoung's collected brains. you aren't as smart as him - not by a long shot - but you have an eye for starting shit. saeyoung calls you a "professional shitstarter". he gave you a mug for your birthday with the phrase on it. 

the first prank was ingenious. 

you and saeyoung...

wait for it...

dyed zen's hair. 

okay, so technically, zen dyed his own hair. he just didn't know he did until after it happened. when he got out of the shower, his normally white-grey hair was a lovely color of orange. yes, all of it, even the rat tail. you made sure it was temporary - you would never permanently dye zen's hair, you would rather die than go through jaehee's wrath - but it was still a great week and a half. even temporary, jaehee kicked your ass. that would be both verbally and physically, too. she actually appeared behind your front door, expression full of malice. saeran was the one who answered her. when he saw who it was, he pointed to the kitchen, where you and saeyoung were hiding out. 

you had bruises for weeks. 

saeran was unapologetic. 

after the original prank, you completed a few other golden ones. it was so easy; for jumin, you kidnapped elizabeth the third, obviously. you did the grunt work. saeyoung hacked the cameras and told you where to go. when saeran walked into the living room and saw you and saeyoung playing with her, you'd looked up and beamed. 

"look, babe! we have a child!" 

it took an hour and a half to get him to come out of his room and touch her. 

thanks to you, though, he's a total cat person!

after jumin was yoosung. you and saeyoung had a hard time figuring out what to do for him because, well, it was  _easy._ you could literally do anything to him and get the reaction you wanted. saeran actually helped plan this one, much to your and saeyoung's surprise. you were sitting at the kitchen table, which housed a whiteboard full of ideas. he walked up, read over it in silence, then mumbled, "do a game."

saeyoung gasped. "my brother... suggesting a prank for us?!" 

saeran shot him a glare, then looked at you. "you," he pointed. "make another game open when he opens his. the one he's obsessed with. the 'L' one, or something." 

saeyoung ended up making it to where when yoosung clicked on the 'LOLOL' icon, it would open up 'silent hill 2'. apparently yoosung had never played it beforehand, and when LOLOL refused to open, he decided to give silent hill a go. 

he messaged the chatroom in a fearful panic, then called saeyoung in tears. 

it was... funny, but also kinda sad. you didn't play any other pranks on him for a while after that. 

you never tried pranking jaehee. that would be basically asking for death. while she is one of your best friends, you're admittedly a little scared of her. 

and this is the first time you're ever pranking saeran. you bet he thinks he's safe because he's your boyfriend.  _wrong._ he's also saeyoung's brother, and the two relationships cancel out like pemdas, making him just as equally susceptible to your wrath as the other members. 

you and saeyoung are lounging on the sofa, both of you eating from a box of cereal. the tv is playing another drama. neither of you are really paying attention to it. your focus is directed to the front window. at last, you see saeran's car pull into the driveway. your boyfriend gets out, locks it, and approaches the front door. 

you and saeyoung pretend to be immersed in the show as he opens the front door. when he enters, you act normal. you smile and wave, saying through a mouthful of dry cereal, "hi, babe!" at the same time, saeyoung shouts, "hi, little brother!" 

saeran waves back. he walks over to you and saeyoung, glances at the tv, and steals some cereal before retreating to his room to put his keys and wallet down. saeyoung fumbles with the remote. he points it at the tv and mutes it. you both crane your ears for something that signals saeran's recognition. 

you get it. a sharp gasp, a growl, and heavy footsteps. saeyoung unmutes the tv. you both pretend to watch again. when he reappears, expression angry, you look over at him.

"what's wrong?" you ask innocently. 

saeran marches over to the tv and smashes the power button. as the image fades out, saeyoung huffs, indignant. "we were  _watching_ that!" he exclaims. saeran narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"my room." he snaps. "what did you two do." 

you and saeyoung exchange confused glances. "what?" you question. "we didn't-" 

"my things are on the  _ceiling. everything. is. on. the. ceiling. _i cannot believe you two. you are both insufferable. annoying. terrible. saeyoung, i expected this out of you, but-" he points to you. "not  _you!_ " 

you allow yourself to smirk, shrugging. "what can i say? i'm dedicated to my craft." saeyoung snickers. 

"we just wanted you to have a change of scenery, saeran~" saeyoung laughs. "you get bored of things so easy-"

saeran scowls. "i can't do  _anything._ how did you two even do that?" 

saeyoung tosses a piece of cereal into the air and catches it with his mouth. "a magician never reveals his secrets!" 

"you aren't a magician. you're just an idiot." 

saeyoung gasps, clutching his heart. "saeran - my brother-" 

saeran stomps away from him, into the kitchen. he pokes his head out one last time, only ordering, "fix it." before he disappears. 

you sigh, setting down the box of cereal. "i guess we should go fix it..." 

saeyoung groans. "fine~ but only because i can't bear my brother being angry with me... let's go." he helps you off the couch. you two retreat to saeran's bedroom.

* * *

 

**Saeyoung > *Image Attached**

**Saeyoung > We renovated!! lololol**

**lolololol <You**

**Yoosung☆ > OMG**

**ZEN > Is that Saeran's room???**

**Yep ^^ <You**

**Jaehee Kang > Oh good God.**

**ZEN > How did you two even do that...**

**Yoosung☆ > ???? the bed is on the ceiling...**

**Saeyoung > Duct tape. **

**TONS of duct tape. <You**

**saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**saeran > idiots.**

**saeran > *Image Attached**

**saeran > can't even take down their own prank correctly.**

**Saeyoung > BROTHER HELP ME IM BEING CRUSHED ALIVE BY UR BED**

**Saeyoung > I THINK MC DIED**

**saeran > good. **

**Jaehee Kang > Are you two really messaging instead of speaking verbally? **

**I'm dead!!!! <You**

**Saeyoung > No!!!! We lost Unit 2!!!! **

**Saeran help us!! <You**

**Yoosung☆ > Saeran help them!! **

**Jaehee Kang > Is that really necessary?**

**Saeyoung > *Shocked Emoji**

**Saeyoung > Jaehee...**

**ZEN > I might agree with Jaehee...**

**ZEN > At least save MC ^^**

**ZEN > Leave Seven underneath the bed.**

**I'm touched... <You**

**Saeyoung > *Shocked Emoji**

**Saeyoung > I'M NOT**

**saeran > *Image Attached**

**saeran > mc is safe.**

**saeran > *Image Attached**

**saeran > saeyoung will stay. **

**saeran > this is his punishment.**

**I love u lolol <You**

**Suck it, Saeyoung <You**

**Jaehee Kang > Maybe you should have left MC underneath the bed as well.**

**!!!! <You**

**saeran > idk maybe. **

**Saeyoung > THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS IS NEPOTISM!!!!**

**Sweet, sweet nepotism... <You**

**saeran > *Image Attached**

**saeran > we shut the door. **

**saeran > bye, saeyoung**

**ZEN > Lmao**

**Yoosung☆ > Bye, Seven!**

**Jaehee Kang > How long are you going to leave him there for?**

**saeran > until he learns his lesson**

**lolol <You**

**Saeyoung > I learned my lesson!!! Brother please!!!!!**

**saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Saeyoung > NOOOOOO**

**Yoosung☆ > RIP**

**Jaehee Kang > How unfortunate for you...**

**Jaehee Kang > :)**

**ZEN > MC are you gonna let him out?**

**You have left the chatroom.**

* * *

 

saeran ended up caving. it took a couple hours, but he finally freed saeyoung from underneath the bed that had fallen while you two were trying to untape it from the ceiling. with the help of saeran, you got everything back off the ceiling and arranged it back to his liking. 

it's been a couple weeks. saeran seems to have forgotten about the whole ordeal. a few days after the incident, you were on edge over what his revenge would look like; saeran's cup of tea is definitely petty revenge. or, not even  _petty_ revenge. you just know he is definitely the type of person to get you back. 

nothing happened for a while. you and saeyoung thought you were in the clear. 

well, you did for some time. 

it is a rainy, early morning when saeran rolls over and shakes you. you normally don't mind being waken up by him; he is usually pretty cool about it. he has a tendency to wake you up by kissing you, which is always nice. there have been a couple more... favorable memories you can remember, but it's usually sweet and sensual. this time isn't. he shakes your shoulders and then smacks your cheek. 

"hey. wake up." 

you groan, rolling over onto your stomach. cracking one eye open, you look at the clock. it's three fifty-two in the morning. you and saeran had both gone to sleep pretty late. the boy's internal clock has always been pretty fucked up, so you aren't too surprised at the time. saeran reaches over and smacks your other check. "i said wake up. we have things to do." you feel him shift. you can tell he got off the bed from the lack of weight next to you. his footsteps go from his side to the middle, where he lets out a little grunt. they continue to your side. "open your eyes." 

you open your eyes. saeran is standing before you holding a chainsaw. 

"saeran, what the fu-" you shriek, scrambling backwards. okay, so you are  _wide_ awake now. your boyfriend is holding a  _chainsaw_ like it's no big deal, an apathetic expression on his face. he'd probably have the same expression if he brought you breakfast in bed.

"calm down," he rolls his eyes. "i'm not gonna cut you. you're gonna help me get revenge on saeyoung." 

"i'm gonna  _what._ " 

saeran sets the chainsaw on the floor. he climbs back onto the bed. he pulls his legs together and sits across from you. "help me get revenge on saeyoung. when he put my shit on the ceiling." 

you blink. your boyfriend is crazy. "no, i'm not. not with a  _chainsaw._ " 

saeran pouts. "please? i need your help. besides, you should be lucky i'm not getting revenge on you, too. i know you had an equal part in the ceiling thing. i just... prefer you over saeyoung." 

you feel a smirk pull at the corners of your mouth. "you love me more than saeyoung?" 

saeran looks away, mumbling, "i mean, i guess i do." 

"i wanna hear you say it." 

"fine," he rolls his eyes. "i love you. is that okay? will you help me now?" 

raising an eyebrow, you shrug. "are you really not going to get me back?" 

"you paid your dues last night." 

your cheeks flush at the memory. "right..." clearing your throat, you nod to the chainsaw. "are you gonna kill him or something?" 

"ha. i wish. come here, i'll show you what you need to do..." 

about half an hour later, everything is set. you're waiting in the doorway of saeyoung's room with your phone in hand, camera on, ready to record the whole thing. normally, you'd need to turn on the light, but the added glow of saeyoung's computer setup plus various nightlights is enough to see pretty clearly. there's saeyoung sprawled across his bed, still fully clothed with the exception of jeans. like, he has his shoes on and everything. his boxers have little soda cans on them. there's also your boyfriend standing next to the bed. he's holding the chainsaw. you press the 'record' button on the camera and nod to saeran to start. he flashes the camera an emotionless thumbs up before kicking the arm that saeyoung has dangling off the side of the bed. 

"wake up, you idiot." saeran revs the chainsaw. it's louder than you thought it'd be; the sound makes you jump and nearly drop your phone. you steady it just as saeyoung wakes up, shaking. he looks up at his brother. his expression turns from confused to one of total terror. 

"saeran-" 

"run." saeran kicks the chainsaw up a notch. he takes a step towards saeyoung. saeyoung screams, rolling off the bed and dashing for the door. he looks up at you, still screaming.

" _HELP ME, SAERAN'S GONNA MURDER ME-"_ he makes it to the doorway, arms outstretched to try and grab you and use you as a human shield. you burst out laughing when his head hits the clear, invisible boundary you set up prior. he obviously isn't expecting the wall of saran wrap, so instead of flying out the door like he thought, his body bounces back and collapses on the floor.

saeran turns off the chainsaw. he sets it on saeyoung's bed before approaching him, squatting and grabbing a fistful of saeyoung's collar. saeran pulls his face close and says in a deadpan, "are you gonna prank me again." 

" _no! no, i won't!"_ saeyoung thrashes around, but saeran's hold doesn't slip. "saeran, please-" 

"who is the pranking god." 

"you are! you are-" 

"say you're an idiot." 

"i'm not gonna do that-"

"i'll get the chainsaw again." saeran sighs and acts like he's going to get up. 

"no! nonono no okay, fine, i'm an idiot! saeyoung choi is an idiot! saeran is the pranking god, all hail saeran choi, the better twin, the more attractive twin-" 

"that's enough." saeran pushes him back down as he lets go, dusting off his hands like he touched something dirty. "you're excused. revenge has been gotten. we are even." he turns to you. "let's upload that onto the chatroom so everyone will see it when they wake up." 

you giggle at saeyoung's horrorstruck face. wiggling your fingers, you mouth goodbye, then follow saeran down the hall, back to his room. when you get there, you pull him into a kiss, hands fisting the sides of his jacket.

"you're so awesome," you breathe. 

saeran smirks. he slides your phone out of your pocket and unlocks it. "i know." 

* * *

  **saeran > *Video Attached**

**saeran > video cred to mc. plan cred to me. idiot cred to saeyoung.**

**Saran Wrap cred to Saran the company <You**

**saeran > let's invite them to the next party.**

**I'm down! <You**

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jumin Han > ....**

**Jumin Han > I like this video.**

**saeran > me too.**

**Jaehee Kang > Oh, Saeyoung...**

**Jaehee Kang > It's what he deserves. **

**Jaehee Kang > Good work, Saeran, MC.**

**Jumin Han > This is a very enjoyable film. Though I cannot help but wonder what Saeyoung is doing right now... after his public humiliation? **

**Saeyoung has entered the chatroom.**

**Saeyoung > SUFFERING. I am suffering.**

**Saeyoung > My brother... my own brother...**

**Saeyoung > My best friend... MC. How could u do this to me. **

**It was gonna be funny. <You**

**And it was. <You**

**Saeyoung > .......**

**Saeyoung > ...**

**Saeyoung > .**

**Jaehee Kang > Please don't spam,,**

**Saeyoung > AN ACT OF TREASON WAS JUST COMMITTED **

**Saeyoung > HACKER GOD AGENT 707 WAS JUST BETRAYED!!!**

**Saeyoung > WHO WILL CONSOLE ME DURING THIS HEARTBREAKING TIME....**

**Yoosung☆ has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung☆ > Good morning, everyone! **

**Yoosung☆ > Oh...**

**Yoosung☆ > Oh my gosh...**

**saeran > we got revenge. **

**Saeyoung > Yoosung!! Comfort me!!!!**

**Yoosung☆ > No! **

**Jaehee Kang > Good. **

**Saeyoung > WHAT.**

**Yoosung☆ This is so funny!!!**

**I was laughing the entire time. Look at Saeyoung's boxers <You**

**Jumin Han > Are those... soda cans? I didn't know they made undergarments like that. **

**Jaehee Kang > ...**

**Saeyoung > !!! my phd pepper boxers!!!!**

**saeran > gross.**

**Saeran you have boxers with chocolate bars on them. <You**

**saeran > ... **

**You're WEARING them. <You**

**Yoosung☆ > I have LOLOL boxers!**

**Jaehee Kang > They sell those...? **

**Yoosung☆ > Not officially! I bought them off Betsy.com! **

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

**ZEN > What is going on?**

**Jumin Han > Saeran and MC got revenge on Saeyoung.**

**ZEN > Wha,,**

**Jaehee Kang > Well, Saeran got revenge. MC just pranked him. **

**It was fun! <You**

**Saeyoung > It was terrible!**

**saeran > it was the highlight of my year. **

**Yoosung☆ > It was definitely fun to watch!**

**ZEN > LMAO that was the funniest video ever**

**ZEN > How did you not laugh, Saeran?**

**saeran > i did. at the end. **

**Not really... <You**

**saeran > i laughed on the inside. **

**saeran > it was more of a satisfaction thing than anything. **

**Saeyoung > You just wait, Saeran. I'm gonna get u back so hard. **

**Saeyoung > YOU TOO MC U ARENT SAFE!!!**

**lololl try it. <You**

**Jumin Han > Will you video it and send it here? **

**Jaehee Kang > Yes...**

**Saeyoung > Of course I will lolololol**

**Yoosung☆ > Uh oh.... I'm scared for you two lolol**

**ZEN > I'm not. I think they will be just fine ;) **

**saeran > we will be. bc saeyoung sucks at pranking. **

**saeran > he even admitted that i'm the prank god. **

**I guess we'll just see what happens!! ((; <You**

**Saeyoung > Watch your backs. **

**saeran > i suppose we will. **

**saeran > bye**

**saeran has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN > That was abrupt...**

**Jaehee Kang > He is very blunt, isn't he? **

**Jaehee Kang > I admire that. **

**Jumin Han > As do I. **

**ZEN > Of course you do...**

**Yoosung☆ > Cheer up, Seven!**

**Saeyoung > *Crying Emoji**

**Saeyoung > How will I ever get through this...**

**Yoosung☆ > You can do it!!!!**

**You'll be fine (; <You**

**saeran has entered the chatroom.**

**saeran > mc come on**

**saeran has left the chatroom.**

**Bye guys! <You**

**Yoosung☆ > TTYL MC!**

**ZEN > See ya :)**

**Jaehee Kang > Have a nice day.**

**Jumin Han > Goodbye. **

**Saeyoung > traitor**

**Saeyoung <3 byebye**

**(,: <You**

**You have left the chatroom.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOL I HATE THEM (i say as i cry when i start a new route)


End file.
